Unexpected Discoveries
by Codvambera
Summary: Jane knew there were aliens, she just never thought one would come to Earth. She had moved to another city and met Dib, who claims Zim is an alien. Dib's sister, Gaz, just says he's crazy, so Jane goes with that. Aliens wouldn't come to Earth, right? Rated T for some reason.
1. The Beginning

Jane's P.O.V.

Great...

I thought I didn't have to go to Skool until we had gotten settled into our new place, but I was wrong. I'm starting tomorrow, which is Monday. I've gotten a backpack, which is a simple brown, and my parents made me pick out some 'special' clothes for my first day, which is just a purple dress with black stripes. I don't like to wear dresses, but my parents made me. I live in a 2 story house, with all of the bedrooms and a bathroom at the top floor and everything else at the bottom. I had kept complaining before that my parents didn't give me the room with the window, but they eventually gave up and given it to me.

The Skool is also making me take a pre-quiz, to see if I qualify. It has pretty weird questions, like 'What is the value of 4?' Everyone knows that. I looked outside my window, and it was starting to get dark. The lights outside started clicking on, even though they didn't really do anything. Across the street, quite far a away, was a tall green house with purple bent windows. It had 6 gnomes on the lawn, and a sign that I believed to say 'I Love Earth'. Interesting house, really, especially with the tubes coming out of it. I looked back down at my pre-quiz. 'Can you make cake?' One of the questions asked. I wrote 'Yes'. I looked back up at the green house, and I saw the door open. A child with green skin and a green dog on a leach came out. _I really need some sleep... _I thought. I closed the curtain, put the quiz into my backpack, and jumped into bed.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Sorry this one and the other first ones are short, I just always write the first chapter short. Please review and do my poll! Like, really, someone needs to do it. If you don't then the aliens will come for you.


	2. Sub Looks

The next morning I had already gotten dressed into my 'special' clothes, and now I'm just in the bathroom getting everything else done. I was standing in front of the mirror, brushing my hair. My hair was a dark brown, almost a black, and fell all the way down to my back. My eyes were cyan, and I had freckles doting my face. I stared at the mirror for a while, thinking about how dumb the new Skool was going to be. I heard my mother call to me from down stairs, so I ran back into my room and grabbed my backpack. I ran down, almost stumbled, down the stairs and ran out the door. I stood on my front lawn, waiting for the bus. After about 5 minutes a bus with the words Skool Bus sped by.

"Hey, wait!" I yelled to it, waving my arms around. It skid to a stop and started to back up. _Sub Looks... _I thought as I read the bus backwards. The bus door folded open and I stepped in. I looked around for a seat as I walked down the isle. I saw someone with a black dress with a skull on it, purple hair, and they seemed to be playing a video game. I decided to sit behind them, since she was taking up the seat. Once I sat down the Skool Bus started moving again. I stood up and looked over the seat. She was playing Game Slave 2,and was sitting next to someone else. He had black pointed hair, seemed to have glasses, and wore a blue shirt with a black jacket. He was writing in a journal, reading '_Zim hasn't come onto the bus for 3 days now. Who knows what he's up to in that-'_

"What are you doing?" I asked him before he finished writing his sentence. He jumped and slammed the book shut. He turned around.

"Nothing!" He yelled. He looked at me confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jane, I'm new to the Skool." I replied. The girl next to him huffed.

"Really? You're new?" He asked me, and I nodded in response. He paused for a moment, seeming to be lost in thought. "Oh, yeah, I'm Dib, and this is my sister, Gaz." He explained, motioning to Gaz. Gaz continued playing her game.

"By the way..." Dib suddenly added. "Do you believe in... Aliens?" He asked a little dramatically.

"Uh... Yeah, why?" I asked, wondering where he was going with that.

"No reason..." He trailed off, staring down the road. He sat back down and started writing in the journal, but this time seeming to try to hide it from me. Gaz spoke up.

"Ignore my brother. He's crazy sometimes, which is all the time." She said, still not turning away from her game. I sat back down, and started going through my quiz. I heard Dib stand back up and turn towards me.

"Hey, ignore my sister, she's got a problem with Game Slave 2." He teasingly said, meaning to have Gaz hear what he said. Gaz paused her game.

"Dib..." She angrily started. "Get out of the seat right now or I'm going to beat you into pieces!" She threatened. Dib's eyes widened and he jumped over the seat next to me. He stood back up and looked at Gaz.

"Uh, hey Gaz, can you give me my backpack?" He hesitated to ask. Gas paused her game again and picked up Dib's backpack and threw it at him.

"Thanks..." He said, sitting back down. "By the way..." He started whispering to me.

"There's someone in class that is an alien. It's Zim." He insisted, still whispering.

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically, a little louder then a whisper.

"You'll believe me once you see him." He promised.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review, and take the poll I started! Be sure to check out paranoiac666's poll too! Really, please do the polls, someone REALLY needs to do them. If you don't then Dib will be knocking on your door tomorrow.


	3. First Day

The bus arrived at Skool, and I was standing at the entrance, looking through the doors. I was wanting to see what Dib was talking about when he said 'You'll believe me when you see him'. I didn't see anything strange yet, so I walked into the Skool. I first had to turn in my quiz to the principal, I guess to see what teacher I get. I walked into the office, where the principal looked fine... Until you notice his eyeballs, which always look in 2 different directions.

"So, your test results say you will be entered into Ms. Bitter's class." He said with one eyeball looking down and the other at me. I had to hold in a laugh after seeing that. He pointed me into the direction of her class, and I picked up my backpack and walked to her class. turned her head to me once I entered the class, and all of the other kids stared at me. I looked over the room, and I recognized Dib and Gaz in the class. Dib sat in the front corner of the class and Gaz was behind him. Dib waved at me, and I smiled and waved back.

"You must be the new student. What is your name?" Ms. Bitters... Bitterly asked.

"Jane." I replied a little quietly. Ms. Bitters looked up at the rest of the class and pointed at me.

"This is Jane. She is new, so treat her the same way you treat everyone else." She yelled to them. Her voice quieted down so only I could hear.

"Pick a seat." She told me to do.

"I-"

"Too late. You get Terry's seat." She interrupted and pushed a button. The kid next to Dib suddenly fell through a hole that appeared in the floor, and it closed again. Ms. Bitters growled at me, and I walked over to my desk and sat down.

"Today we will be learning about the past." Ms. Bitters started. Dib raised his hand.

"Uh, Ms. Bitters? Didn't we learn about that yesterday... And the day before that?"

"Yes, but now that a new student it here we must start the lesson over again." The entire class groaned, and started 'thanking' me for it. Ms. Bitters pointed to a dog outside.

"That dog, one thousand years ago, did not... EXIST!" She dramatically yelled. She pointed to a tree.

"That tree, ten thousand years ago, did not... EXIST!" She yelled again. The class door opened, and someone stepped in. Ms. Bitters turned toward them. They had strange green skin, black hair, and blue eyes.

"Zim, you're late." Mr. Bitters said to him.

"Yes, Earth-teacher, I am late because of... Traffic! Yes, traffic!" Zim yelled. He then looked at me.

"Who are you?" He asked, but Ms. Bitters replied before me.

"This is Jane, she is new." Zim raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm... Yes, welcome, Earth-child!" Zim greeted. I glanced over at Dib, who was smirking. I'm guessing this is who he was talking about. Zim walked to the other side of the room and sat down.

"Now do you believe me?" Dib whispered to me. I nodded.

"Wait, you really do?" He whispered a little louder. He stood up in his chair and pointed at Zim.

"You hear that, Zim? I'm not-!"

"Sit down, Dib!" Ms. Bitters snapped.

"Pft, crazy." Gaz commented.

"As I was saying..." Ms. Bitters continued.

"That grass out there, did not... EXIST!" The class started groaning and staring at me. I sunk into my seat.

* * *

About an hour after not existing, we got to go outside for a little while. I saw Dib and Gaz sitting on a bench, with Gaz still playing her Game Slave 2, and Dib glaring at Zim. I walked up to them.

"Hey Jane.". Gaz said, somehow noticing I came up to her. Dib was still glaring at Zim, who was watching the other kids play dodge ball.

"Stupid Zim..." Dib mumbled to himself. It wasn't until I stood directly in front of him when he noticed me.

"Oh, hey." He finally looked up at me.

"So, is Zim the alien?" I checked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied, sounding like it really was obvious.

"Well, yeah, but..." I stopped and growled a bit, walking away. Dib started glaring at Zim again, but this time Zim started glaring back.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and do my poll! Be sure to do paranoiac666's poll, too! Like, really, do them.


	4. Liar

Skool ended early today because it was a student-free day, but Ms. Bitters made us do Homework for the exist thing, which has questions like 'What do you see outside, and did it exist 1000 years ago?' I've had enough of the strangeness for one day so I put it up for later. One of the strange things would be Zim... I still have no idea of what to think of him. I also realized he lives across the street, which makes me feel uneasy. I just hope he isn't going to end up coming after me or start reacting to me like he does to Dib. Sometimes I even wonder what he looks like without his disguise, but I know he'll never show me since we're not friends... Then again, we're not enemies either, but I don't think that will last for another day. I haven't talked to him yet, but Dib says he's out to take over the world.

I was sitting on my bed when someone knocked on my window. I turned toward it and realized it was Dib. I walked over and opened the window.

"Dib? What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"Well, since you're the only one that believes me, I had to see what you thought." He answered.

"Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow?!"

"Yes, but I didn't want to."

"How do you even know where I live?" I questioned him.

"Well... I..." He paused for a moment. "I kinda got into the school's files..." I growled at his response and hoped he would leave soon.

"Before you say anything else..." He started. "I came here to tell you what Zim is..."

"No, Dib. Don't tell me." I interrupted.

"What? Why? It's important, and-"

"I'm trying to sleep!" I interrupted again. He looked over to my homework.

"But you haven't even-"

"Get out!" I yelled as I started pushing him out my door. I followed him down stairs and pushed him to the front door.

"Hey, did you know you live next to Zim?" He asked when I shoved him out the door.

"Yes!" I yelled and slammed the door shut. I sighed and sat down on the couch. _Is anyone else going to annoy me today? _I asked myself.

"Jane, what was that yelling about?!" I heard my mother call from upstairs.

"Nothing, just talking to myself!" I yelled.

"You were... yelling at yourself?" She asked me, sounding a bit worried.

"No!"

"Then who were you yelling at?"

I thought for a moment.

"The TV!" I replied after a few seconds.

"Oh... OK!"

I hope she didn't take that the wrong way...

* * *

The next day wasn't any better. Ms. Bitters did a lecture about Doom, how everything is Doomed, the Earth, us, that rabbit outside... Right now it's lunch and we were served mashed potatoes and corn. I didn't dare to eat it after hearing what happened to the last kid that ate everything... They say he didn't come to school for days. I had nothing better to do so I started flicking my food at Keef. Keef brings a pet squirrel wherever he goes and calls it Zim. When I flicked food at him, he just ran up to me and introduced me to his squirrel. I struggled to hold a laugh in.

After he left I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned my head around. It was Zim.

"You, filthy human Earth-child." He said. I didn't respond to that, I just waited for him to continue.

"Dib may have said I am not another Earthling, but it was a lie. A LIE!" He yelled, getting some of the room's attention. Dib walked up from behind him.

"_You _are the liar, Zim. Jane believes me, not you, so HA!" Dib yelled at Zim.

"You dare call Zim a liar?!" Zim yelled back.

"Yes, Zim, you are!" Dib argued.

"LIAR!" Zim screamed.

"But we know-"

"Liar." Zim sneered. I sighed and decided to get into the argument.

"Zim, it's completely obvious you're an alien." I said to him.

"What do you mean? I'm completely normal!" Zim denied.

"Then why is your skin green?" I tested.

"It's a skin condition." He claimed and folded his arms. Dib groaned.

"No it's not! You're an alien, and now I've got someone else who believes me!" Dib turned toward me. "Right, Jane?" _Oh, great, back to me again._

"Right." I said grimly. Zim growled darkly and walked away.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review! Also, please visit my poll and paranoiac666's poll! Like, really, please visit.


End file.
